


Your best friend knows a celebrity Clawhauser!

by Loyal_Royal_Panda



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Dancing, Dorkiness, F/M, Growing Up, High School, Hugs, Interspecies Romance, Music, Old Friends, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyal_Royal_Panda/pseuds/Loyal_Royal_Panda
Summary: Gazelle wants to meet up with her old friend from high school after their lives drifted apart. The concert provides her the opportunity to make her dream come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SallyWhite92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/gifts).



> For my friend SallyWhite92

Gazelle hummed to herself as she walked to her third period class, yearbook in hoof. There was no need for her to be there during lunch break, but she premised to keep her friend company. She couldn't believe that her time in high school had come to an end. She felt almost sad that she would never see some of the familiar faces she had grown accustomed too again. But she was most certainly glad that she was moving on to a college soon after taking a break. It was a step in the direction of making her dream real. She sang, composed and edited her music at home. But she felt her music was missing something. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew that it was missing a major element to make it great.

She decided to meditate on it later when she reached the lunch hall. Every mammal their was in their circles of classmates and friends, signing yearbooks, chatting and other who stood alone. She navigated through the crowd of students and tables to the windows. Her friend sat by them looking out at the sports field every lunch break reading his books. Today would be no different, but it could be the last time they would ever see each other for a long time. She always saw him before he saw her. He towered over the other students, even when he was sitting. Puberty hit him hard. He was always so helpless looking...and dorky. Now his figure towers above them like...a tower from Lord of the Rings he would know the name of. He had a love of science fiction and fantasy. As imposing as he was he was now that he was muscle bound and huge, he was still an absolutely humongous dork, sitting their with his reading glasses, bow tie, suspenders, and braces. His teeth still needed extra convincing.

“Bogo!” She said to catch his attention. She must have startled him because he jumped a bit in his seat. “Gathelle!” He lisped through his braces. “Come to thine my year book?” His deep masculine voice cut into the air with a presence that was incongruous with his nerdy appearance, but still marred by his lisp making him sound a bit dim. “Of course amigo. I would not want my biggest fan to go off to college without an autograph!” They traded books and signed each other's names, his “Elvish” penmanship style standing out from the other names with underlines of varying numbers and I's dotted with hearts. “So Bogo, any last book recommendations before we part ways?” He shook his head. “No, not really. I've been too buthy reading dipherent kinds of bookths. Are you interested in law?”

“Afraid not right now, but I might skim through it later.” He moved to give her space on the bench. Gazelle sat down, her petite body minuscule against his giant frame. Gazelle sighed. “I guess this might be the last time we might see each other for a long time.” Bogo agreed, gave her his phone number, and then his response. “I might not have the time to call you, i'll be studying and working out for my eventual polithe application.” Gazelle placed a hoof on his broad shoulder. “Just because mammals made fun of you dophs not mean that you need to keep doing this to prove them wrong.” Bogo smiled. “Yeah, but I'vph actually come to enjoy it. I'm stronger, and smarter, I can actually do sompthing with my life and make the world less broken.” She gave a small chuckle. “With a body and mind like yours I'm sure you'll be the best cop in three weeks of work.”

“I'm not that naivphe. You haph to work to have a chance.” He lisped. “You can't show up on day one and ethpect to move up by rule breaking. You have to follow the rules, and know your placthe before moving up.” Gazelle gave him an affirming hum. “I'm going to miss you Bogo. You're going to be a great cop one day.” He laughed. “And you're gonna be a great singer.” they moved to hug.

“And I'm gonna be the first to buy your tickets and merchandise.”

Gazelle woke from her sleep. She felt oddly sentimental this morning. Mostly because she just had a dream about one of her best friends. She sighed as she sat up. Bogo and her had not spoken for a long time, their lives just became too busy to keep up with each other. Whenever she wanted to talk, he was on a case. When he wanted to talk, she was at a rally or concert. She felt suddenly forlorn. She was never really alone. She had friends. Some she was close to, like her tiger dancers. Others she was out of touch with. But she was never as out of touch with any as she was with Bogo. She walked through her studio penthouse apartment to her office. Sitting down at her computer opening up her browser, the first thing she saw was a reminder of recent events, and how glad she was that the nightmare had been resolved. Zootopia's first rabbit officer of the law had saved the city with the help of a regular citizen by playing at the former mayor's expectation with a little misdirection. And now said citizen was training to be Zootopia's first fox officer.

And their in one of the photos was Bogo, escorting the recently arrested Bellwether to the police car. He looked so different from the braces, suspenders, and bow tie wearing super dork he was. Just by his picture she could see he had grown even bigger, and broader. His horns longer. His uniform stretched on his frame. She missed sitting next to him with him. reading books with him. Did he even have time to read anymore? Could he even go out and...

“...I'm gonna be the first to buy your tickets...”

She had enough of being out of touch. She was going to reconnect with her old friend. The concert was about a month away. Tickets sails had just opened up yesterday. Rushing through the private system for her band and agent, she moved quickly through the list of applicants starting at B. 

Bobson...

Bobo...

Boels...

Bogo! He did apply! Quickly saving his email, she pulled out her phone and made a call to her agent. An approachable little Rat, if a bit money hungry to by his extended family every new thing he thinks they could ever want. “Hola Mr. Wensleydale? I would like to make a special request for a special fan.”

Clawhauser was a mammal easily amused, he found ways to be entertained sitting at his desk. He and Bogo had reached an agreement on his eating outside the cafeteria after catching him playing with is Gazelle app. Clawhauser would not tell anyone about it, if Bogo stopped telling him to stop. Regardless of it, he was glad he had another gazelle fan to talk to, even if it was only ever in private. Bogo had an image to maintain on official hours. And he was a stickler for being professional almost all the time. He rarely saw the chief smile or indulge in fun. Not even raise his voice unless he was angry.

Which made the high pitched noise he heard from the chief's office all the more unnatural. He ran to the office. It was much easier not having to chase an otter. He did catch her, several times. Being the fastest mammal in the world helped. But otters were slinky and wiggly. Still he was out of breath by the time he reached the office in less than five seconds. He swung the door open, prepared to see the worst. An alien strangling the chief. An assassin with a knife at his neck. His evil twin brother Cecil wanting revenge for being locked in the attic his whole life. He was relieved the last one didn't exist. “Chief Bogo! Are you alright?” He saw a familiar sight. Except the phone was the Chief's laptop. “NOTHING!” An ecstatic smile was practically nailed on his face even as he tried to be upset with Clawhauser and force a frown.  
“It doesn't seem like nothing if you just made a noise like officer Hopps when she played Bellwether for a fool.” Clawhauser relished in the fact that Bogo relented and let himself smile. “Alright Clawhauser, you got me being happy...again.” Clawhauser giggled. “So what's got you excited? Did your pre order of the new Gazelle tee shirt arrive? I didn't know you like shirts so much. I mean, I've seen your rip and tear them doing just about anything with your chest but-”

“No it's not that. I get large mammals extra large. No its...” He bounced in his seat chewing his bottom lip. Clawhauser had never seen a mammal as scary looking as the chief bounce in his chair like a kid on kitmas morning. “It's...look!” he turned his personal laptop around revealing an e-mail.

Congratulations Bogo, you have been selected for a refund and and two free VIP tickets and backstage passes.

Clawhauser gasped and rushed next to him. “Did you check the address? Did you scan for malware? This can't be real!”

Bogo stared him down, grin on his face. “I did. And its not fake!” Clawhauser squealed and grabbed his superiors hoofs, pulling him of his chair as they hopped around like sugar high children, screaming the whole time. Bogo caught on to his own childishness and halted, stealing his face and coughed to keep further sounds of high pitched excitement from escaping. “Ok! Enough. Lets just get back to work, and pretend that this didn't happen. It's still a month away. No need to act like children.” Clawhauser agreed in a rapid fire manner. “O-okokokok! I'll go not tell anyone and just sit at my desk.” He made to leave but stopped at the door turning back to Bogo. “But we're going to meet Gazelle!” He said dancing in place pushing his cheeks up with his wrists. “I know!” said Bogo bouncing in his chair again. He could already feel his inner fanboy bursting again. He coughed and tried his best to return to work mode. “I know Clawhauser Get back to your desk, and keep. Quite.” The chubby cheetah left the office in a more controlled jog. He felt so happy he could sing. It was a shame Bogo banned singing in the building since Francine caused a riot in the cafeteria.

Bogo having a smile on his face throughout the day unnerved many of the officers. Never before has the chief smiled like he did. Not a condescending grin when he had the upper hoof, or when he put on a face to appease a official or citizen. It was a genuine smile of pleasant joy that was the stuff of nightmares. His officers were frightened, shivering as he passed. Because if his good mood was ruined, their would be many more meter maids driving slow mobiles in the streets passing justice in the smallest most publicly infuriating way possible. Or goodness forbid...re-assigned to records. The month would pass without incident, lest the world witness the wrath of Chief Bogo.

Gazelle was ready. Rehearsals were going well and the video screens for the park were being set up. She was looking forward to when her performance was over, she wondered if Bogo's opinion of her had changed. Of course it had. She was a celebrity. It changes you in ways. She never wanted to change, unless she really had too. She wondered if he might resent her for never reaching out to him after so long. She walked out from her trailer to observe the the city workers assemble the screens. It was mostly the new mayors idea to make her next song a full concert, though she had been the one to pitch the idea. After the turmoil of the Nighthowler crisis was over, she felt the city needed something to celebrate.

The whole event was organized as a charity drive to raise money for the predators affected by the Nighthowler toxin. Many of them were still affected by the toxin in ways that were still affecting their lives. Greater irritability, heighten stress; and those affected longer needed the most help. A few even wished to stay apart from their family's out of fear that they might hurt them. But on the whole part, everyone was glad that no one had died, and that their conditions were still treatable with medicines and doctors. She looked at one of the workers, a panda and back stage temp guy she was slightly familiar with from the times they needed an extra paw or two. A victim of the crisis who now had his life back. She waved to him when their eyes met. “How are you?” He asked. She had to admit she didn't know him all that well. “Everything is fine, I'm just worried for after the show.” He gave her an inquisitive look as he grabbed a bundle of unplugged spooled wires. She followed and relieved him of a spool as he made his way to make his delivery. “There is someone I am eager to meet. And I am just worried about the many ways it could go wrong.”

“The show?” She shook her head. “The show will be fine, it is after the show I am worried about.” The delivery was made, he thanked her, and she moved to see who else might need her help around the stage. She remembered Bogo had bought two tickets. Who could he be bringing with him? A friend? Family member? Girlfriend or boyfriend? A co worker? She knew that no matter what she would be happy just to see him again, and maybe say sorry for not staying in touch.

“Ok...no. You're lying. You did not know Gazelle.” Objected Clawhauser as they both exited the cruiser in a nearby parking lot. Officer Fangmeyer driving off to prevent a police cruiser just sitting in a lot doing nothing. “We both went to the same high school. I have her signature in my yearbook.” Clawhauser immediately shot back. “That doesn't mean you know her! That just means you had like one class with her!” They passed crowds of mammals lined up to enter. “And furthermore! If you really did know her before she was famous, and was her friend; you would know she-”

“Mostly just had a small group of mammals who had her first instrumental album. I was one of them, I have one in my house! She signed it for me.” They passed their tickets to the only check booth for VIP's. “Fur-Bay! You can get anything on the internet! How much did it cost you Bogo? You weaver of lies!” The now playfully irritated cheetah could not hide the smile on his face as they got their passes backstage passes, not noticing the ibex inside pulling her phone out. Bogo laughed. “Well when we see her, there will be no doubt.” Clawhauser rapidly ran in place as they made their way to the park turned stadium. “I know!” He said; wrists pushing up his cheeks. “I can't believe I'm going to meet Gazelle!” The two officers passed through the crowded gate and entered. The large fountain surrounded the platform that would serve as the stage. 

As they walked to find a comfortable spot, Clawhauser swore we could hear someone calling them. “Chief Bogo! Chief Bogo!” Shouted a recognizable female voice. He turned and saw Officer Hopps, accompanied by the hero fox Officer Wilde and two other rabbits. He pulled Bogo's sleeve and pointed to the approaching group. “Oh no.” Exclaimed the Police Chief before they stopped in front of them. “Chief Bogo! I wasn't expecting you here!” The fox smiled smiled as he saw the two were still in uniform. “So did you have nothing else to wear or are you always on duty?”

“Justice never takes a break.” Replied Bogo. “And no, It was just too late to change.” Clawhauser elaborated. “We were waiting for the relief crew and they ran late.” The smirk never left the fox's face. Judy motioned to the other older rabbits. “Chief Bogo these are my parents, Bonnie and Stu.” You're not dating me Hopps, I don't need to meet your parents. Thought the Buffalo. “Its nice to meet you.” He shook their paws, his hoofs dwarfing their gabbing appendages. “Oh you're a big one!” Said Bonnie as they shook. “If you came by the house I think my kids might want you for a jungle gym!” Bogo laughed. Her husband shot her an amused look. “Hi! Benjamin Clawhauser ZPD dispatcher and receptionist!” The three exchanged greetings to each other.

Bogo took the time to wonder about his old friend. He's seen her on stage before, either through a screen or at concerts. He figured for a long time she had forgotten about him. Were the VIP passes her doing? Did she realize he couldn't just blow money on inordinately expensive backstage tickets? What if they weren't? Would this be as big a surprise to her as it was to him? Would she even recognize him? His increasingly melancholic thoughts were interrupted by Officer Hopps and Officer wild walking away. “Well it was nice meet'n ya both. The misses and I are gonna find a spot.” Stu dragged his wife off, almost literally. Whatever she and Clawhauser had talked about had apparently enthralled them both.

“Hope they don't get stepped on.” Said Bogo. “what were you two talking about?” Clawhauser blushed. “Oh, just you is all.” Bogo was going to retort when the lights went out and the screens went dark, but they didn't turn off. The lights on the fountain stage lit up, illuminating the figures that had suddenly appeared as if by magic from underneath as singing accompanied by a synth could be heard. Overhead lights focused on Gazelle and the four dancers, and chief Bogo could not resist smiling. The beat became present as the song entered it first verse with a guitar. Bogo bounced in place as Clawhauser was practically jumping. The two let themselves be enthralled by their idols music.

It was around the middle when Bogo started to let loose, snapping his arm out to the beat with the other raised to his chest in a pose he once saw a sports celebrity preform. Clawhauser scooting in place, and striking exaggerated poses with his paws clenched. Gazelle at points in throughout the song would call on the crowd either in her native tongue or in English. Bogo was loving every minute of it, and so was Clawhauser The song drew to its close, the lights dimmed, and dozens of mammals had new recordings on their phones.

Bogo and Clawhauser walked to the backstage area after showing their passes. “Ok! Are my horns symmetrical? Does my uniform make me look scary? Is it too late to go back and change?” The chief of police fussing like mother expecting guests over her home was not helping Clawhauser to keep calm. He gripped the buffalo's arm tightly. He was just about ready to slap his superior before he became more of a nervous wreck. “Get a grip Bogo! Before I lose it and scream!” He took his subordinate's advice, stood still and took a breath.

The cheetah saw that the chief was going to need a moment and made to move away, but a Gazelle stood in their path. Lithe body, spiraling horns carved with intricate designs, curved hips and a dress that hugged her form. “Hola!” Said a female voice that both of them could recognize from interviews and behind the scenes. Clawhauser would have screamed if he had not lost his voice. All he could muster was a strained voice of surprise and disbelief that slowly made its way back to his usual mode of talking. “O.M. Goodness it's Gazelle!” He took a breath “Benjamin Clawhauser, I. Am, such a huge fan!”

Gazelle smiled at how the cheetahs enthusiasm seemed not to dissimilar from the times she visited children. His face said, I am a big kid on the inside; while his uniform said that he must command some respect as on officer. In short, he was cute. She bent down and lent out her hoof to shake. “It is very nice to meet you senor leopardo cazador! I think I may have seen you before.” He gasped. “Really?” He asked bouncing in place. “On the television during the news covering the reinstatement of a police officer who was all but fired.” Clawhauser beamed. “Oh, you have my boss to thank for that, he moved me to records instead. Should Have seen the fit he threw! He's standing right behind me having a panic attack.” Gazelle turned and saw said superior standing just behind him, definitely not having a panic attack; but rather an amused smile on his face with worried eyebrows.

She rose and stood at full height. She was still shorter. “Hello Gazelle.” He said almost meekly. His voice was as deep as she remembered. “Idris!” She pulled him in for a hug that the buffalo gladly reciprocated. “You got my tickets!”

“So it was you!” He exclaimed. “I'm so sorry for never reaching out until now Bogo.” She heard a rumbling sound that she remembered fondly. “I could say the same thing!” All the while a confused Clawhauser was pointing at them, alternating between the Chief and his idol. “Ok! Wait.” He shouted, catching the two's attention. “You two actually know each other?” He yelled. “Clawhauser I told you when we got here.” The portly feline threw up his paws. “Then why wait until today to tell me! I could have been hanging out with my idol all these years!” He turned to his boss. “While you chief Bo-” He paused. “Wait. I thought your first name was literally Chief!”

A wonderfully delighted and snorty laugh graced their ears. “No my excited little friend!” She placed her hoof on Bogo's shoulder causing the chief of police to blush under his fur. “In case you did not know, this is my high school friend Idris Bogo.” Bogo jokingly waved at Clawhauser “it was just a joke I played on the whole precinct.” His subordinate blinked. “Ok, Idris...lets just get back to the fact-” Clawhauser began to wiggle dance as his voice became star struck again. “-that you knew Gazelle! The angel with horns!” The cheetah laughed. “What!” He took a breath. “What was it like?”

Gazelle smiled. “Let's go back to my trailer for this”

“We mostly just spent time together during and after math class at lunch break. We would talk about movies and books and ideas for song names.” Bogo was still starstruck. His old friend remembered him! Even as they talked he could not get over it. And now they were sitting next to each other like they used to. “Yes, I think her favorite book for me to read her was the novelization of Empire strikes back.”

“Oh I remember when you took me to see it after you read it to me. I loved the scene with Fawn Solo and Princess Lupa professing their love!” She grinned “Remember the school Halloween party? We dressed up as them!” Bogo blushed. “Yes I remember. We got last place in the costume contest.” Clawhauser giggled. Bogo would normally get more than a little incensed at Clawhauser finding out about the more embarrassing parts of his life. But he had not stopped smiling since seeing Gazelle again.“O. M. Goodness, That is adorable!” Gazelle shifted position in the couch she shared with them, now pressing against Bogo. He felt warm all the sudden. An entire puberty's time came back to him of the times they sat in silence just reading and working on schoolwork. Of the times they hugged when he comforted her on her fears and worry's; and his embarrassment at needing braces again. He was glad he never had to talk about it his braces ever again.

Which is why his smile finally faltered when she bought up the braces.

Clawhauser's laugh swiped anything that could resemble a smile from the chief face. “You-you gotta show me some pictures!” Bogo's ears shot up. “NO! No-no-no-no-no, We don't need to show him that! Not one bit.” He turned to plead to Gazelle, only to see a yearbook in her hoofs. “Oh, but I was looking forward to reminiscing about all the time we spent together.” She smiled coyly. “And I did not bring this book for nothing.” Bogo palmed his face; hoofs dragging his eye lids. Clawhauser looked to the paged that gazelle opened to. “This is future chief of police, Idris Bogo.” Clawhauser looked down, expecting to see a slightly less muscular but still intimidating hunky, large mammal's football sports playing guy.

What he saw was an atrociously dressed, bow tie and suspenders wearing, braces having, ultra nerd who was still thickly built, but no less dorky. He couldn't believe it. The chief of police looked like the kind of kid who would have been shoved in lockers if he wasn't so big. Clawhauser resisted laughing, until he actually did. “YOU WERE A FREAK!” He blurted, but immediately covered his mouth upon seeing Bogo's stair. Bogo was hurt a bit by his friends comment, but relented when he saw the photo. He sighed. “Yes, I was a bit...Queer looking.” Clawhauser eased a bit. “Sorry chief. It's just; I had a different idea about what teenage you looked like.” Gazelle interjected. “I would show an embarrassing photo, unfortunately for this situation I am very photogenic.”

“That you are Miss Gazelle.” Said the cheetah dreamily. “I'm inclined to agree Clawhauser”

The three spent a while more speaking of times past, and times recent, revelling in each others company. The night ended with gazelle offering a ride to take them each home. A limo ride Clawhauser was very enthusiastic to be in; spending the whole ride amusing himself with the amenities and taking photos with Gazelle until they arrived at his home. “Bye Miss Gazelle, thank you for a perfect night!” He shouted as he left the car. “I can't believe she drove me home!” He mumbled excitedly and he ran in place to his front door.

“He is a very excitable little poof ball.” Stated Gazelle as the door closed. “Its worse when he has a reason to be so. I think he's going to go on about this for a while.” Gazelle gave a chuckle as the limo resumed motion. “I'm glad I got to see you again after so long Bogo.” He smiled. “I'm glad you remembered me.” Bogo felt a bit awkward when she hugged him again. He wondered how different things could be if they found the time to spend together. If he didn't have such a strong sense of professional work attendance and performance. Honesty he could place the blame all on himself. “Bogo” He was jostled out of his thoughts when she broke the hug. “Wu-what?”

“Were here.” He shuffled in his seat to check if he had everything. “Bogo.”

“Yes?” He asked. He turned to her only to have her kiss and nuzzle his cheek. Her hoofs gripping his.

“See you later Idris.” He smiled. Feeling better than he had in awhile.

“Until next time Gazelle.”

Bogo's return to work the next day was again a fearful one for his officers. Once again their was a smile on his face. Clawhauser beaming about the photos he took with his idol. “Chief bogo! Were on the news!” The police chief stopped in his tracks. “What?” The cheetah presented his phone to the chief. In it was a article on Gazelle; an obvious reason for him to be happy. But what he read was exciting for Clawhauser and a nightmare for him.

Gazelle into cops? New photos says so! Accompanied by paparazzi photos of him and Clawhauser behind stage and in the limo.

The article went to elaborate into speculation that made Bogo worry that someone; one day, was going to find his high school photos. Bogo hated click-bait more than ever. He hated the news even more. 

But none of the officers needed to fear his incurring his wrath today.

He was already upset.


End file.
